Faexus
Faexus is the third planets of the Daerraphere System, one of it's five terrestrial worlds. Faexus is a very popular spot for travelers, with it's beautiful icy winters, comfortable summers, and it's bright skies. With peculiar mountain ranges formed from craters, Faexus was originally the home of the Eryphians, who, in search of a global governing body, adopted the United Federation of Goldbanner. Faexus's capital cities of Whytegarde and Evanta are renown for their futuristic architecture and spectacular atmosphere. However, the most popular attraction on Faexus is the Pariah Desert, where the native Amnians founded their local government; the Knights of Pariah. Description Geology Faexus has a molten iron core, with a solid mantle mainly made up of magnesium and iron. The crust of the planet is rich with nutrients, mainly provided by soil and the decomposed remains of deceased lifeforms. As it does not have tectonic plates, much of Faexus's land formations, such as mountains and valleys, were created by falling meteors. The other effect that the planet's lack of moving plates has is that there are no earthquakes, and very little tsunamis ever occur. Faexus's surface is roughly 75% to 80% water, though only around 6% of it is freshwater, and most of it is in it's frozen polar ice caps. The largest sea, the Anukhet Sea, is home to the hulls of many crashed ships fro the Symmenjan War. Faexus's mountains are home to all sorts of strange minerals and ores from crashed space rock throughout the years. Climate While it is far from it's sun, Faexus has a thick atmosphere that allows for temperatures suitable for life. However, while the Summer and Spring tend to be very mild, Faexus's Autumn and Winter seasons tend to be frigid and windy, and some cities have laws against nighttime travel during these seasons. When it comes to humidity, Faexus is quite average. Natural Satellites * Jyn * Olva History Sometime around 30,000 AGE, microscopic life on Faexus began to evolve, creating new lifeforms on the planet. While most life there was primal mammals, reptiles, amphibians, and insects, one mammalian species began to develop advanced learning capabilities. Eventually, this species (the Eryphians) began to enter a new age of intelligence, becoming the first, and only, intelligent species of Faexus. In 200 BGE, the Eryphians entered their space age, and sent their first rocket into space. For the following 150 years, they sent many more into the great beyond, though they soon realized that the lack of regulation had lead to an unorganized world government. In 150 BGE, the Eryphians stopped exploring space, as civil war had broken out among them. However, in 2 BGE, the Eryphians were contacted by the Daerrapherians, in a then DASC-owned vessel known as the DCC Goldbanner. ''Offering to provide them with a stable governing system, the crew of the ship quickly became friends with the Eryphians. They accepted their offer, and the Eryphians began exploring space once again. During the formation of the United Federation of Goldbanner, the Eryphians began to migrate to other Federation territories, and are now found across the galaxy. During the Symmenjan War, Faexus was a common front. At the height of the war, atmospheric dogfights were so common that citizens would often find bits of debris and burned corpses on their doorsteps, literally. Currently, Faexus is common attraction to travelers, and is the Federations main source of plasma technology, around 60% of all exports coming from the Whytegarde Cosmodrome beneath the city. Inhabitants Intelligent Species * Eryphians * Amnians * Humans * Elves ** High Elves ** Wood Elves ** Sun Elves ** Snow Elves * Halflings * Gnomes ** Rock Gnome ** Forest Gnome * Dragonborn * Tieflings Primal Species * Various species from Daerraphere * Harpy Whale * Rose Locust * Wurven * Nubian Wolf Flora * Various species of temperate tree * Various species of shrub and flower * Various species of Poaceana (Grass) * Various species of roots * Various species of coral and aquatic flora Economy Being one of the most educated planets belonging to the Federation, Faexus's main export has always been starships, plasma generators, medicine, and hyperdrive technology. Major exports include: * Silver * Quartz * Iron * Foodstuffs * Medicine * Chemicals * Plasteel * Basic Technology * Spacecraft Technology * Hyperdrive Cores * Plasma Engines * Plasma Energy Major imports include: * Titanium * Copper * Platinum * Cathium * Livestock Trivia * Faexus was a mix of Eryph of Amnian tongue, meaning "garden of peace"''. Category:Planetoids Category:Planets Category:Terrestrial Planets